My Love!
by Myself-MyFirstCrush
Summary: How can a girl handle situation when her only BEST FRIEND loves HER OWN LOVE? her DREAM BOY?


A/n- hello friends. Im here with sequel of my paveri os 'mene pyar khoya'. But this is os on abhiuskan so plz abhiuskan haters stay away from this os. This is specially for abby di and gwp. And yes this is not yet my comeback. Ok now no blabbering and only os okay?

At 11:00 pm, muskan's residence-

(abhijeet was standing near a window wearing angry expressions. Muskan by his side was with pleading voice saying)

Muskan- plz abhi, i'm sorry. Acha ab esa nai hoga. Promise. Man jao na.

Abhi- (with loud angry tone) muskan! Mene kaha na muje akela chod do. Tum jao apni best friend kaveri k pas. Tumhe sirf uski padi hai meri nai.

Muskan- (holding his hands) esa nai hai abhi. Me to bas ye soch rahi thi ki wo kaha hogi bas. Aur kuch nai.

Abhi- (turning little to face her) muskan muje tum ek bat batao. Agar wo tumhari parwah nai karti, agar wo tumhare pyar ko samajna nai chahati to tum kyu uski chinta karne me lagi rehti ho?

Muskan- (with a smile) kyuki pyar mene nai usne khoya hai. Mene to (circling her arms around her would- be husband's neck) apna pyar paya hai. And by the way apne jo restaurant me kiya uske bad to wo bohot gussa hogi hamse. Muje pata hai app janbujkar uske samne mujse kuch zyada hi chipak kar dance kar rahe the.

Abhi- haan. Kyuki me use batana chahta hu ki me sirf aur sirf tumse pyar karta hu.

Muskan- me bhi to apse hi pyar karti hu.

(abhi bits his lower lip to stop himself from smiling. After he was sure his smile would not appear on his lips he frees his lips. Then with plain expressions he jerkes her hands down and said)

Abhi- jhuth. Tum mujse pyar nai karti.

Muskan- (with a bigger smile) apke kehne se sach badal nai jata.

Abhi- me wahi keh raha hu. Tumhare ye kehne se k tum mujse pyar karti ho sach badal nai jayega ki tum mujse pyar nai karti.

Muskan- (with a grin) me bhi to yahi keh rahi hu k apke ye kehne se k me apse pyar nai karti sach badal nai jata k me apse bahut pyar karti hu .

(abhi with a sigh gives up. He hugs her from behind and rounds his hands around her waist saying)

Abhi- muskan tum situation ko kitne ache se sambhalti ho. Paatanai tum kese seh pati ho ki tumhari khud ki best friend tumhare fiancé ko chahti hai. Tumhe bura nai lagta?

Muskan- muje bura kyu lagega! ? Mere abhi hai hi ese ki sabko pyar ho jaye. Aur waise bhi pyar par kisika bas nai chalta

(abhi now smiles and kisses her neck. She flutters and smiles. Turning herself, still in his arms she looks in his eyes and feels warmth of his love. He without losing a micro second lets his lips land on her lips. They kiss deeply and passionately till muskan feels vibration in her pockets. She while still kissing him removes phone from her pocket. They were not ready to apart, not yet but unwillingly muskan parts herself. Abhi frowns and muskan opens a message which just popped up. She after looking message smiles. Abhi with confused scowl asks)

Abhi- ap muskura kyu rahi hai?

Muskan- wo pankaj ka msg aya hai that she is fine.

Abhi- (surprised) tumne ye message dekhne k liye itna acha moment bigad diya?

Muskan- wooo actuallyyyy-

Abhi- (growling) muska mess.

Muskan- (smiling sheepishly) i know. Ab apna mood acha karlo ji. Hum apna acha moment phirse bhi to bana sakte haina?

Abhi- (smiles inside but outside with fake angry expressions) kaise?

Muskan- (laughing) pata hai abhi ap jab apni smile chupane ki koshish karte haina tab ap bohot sweet lagte hai.

(abhi pouts and looks away. After noticing muskan's smile widening like anything from corner of his unwillingly starts laughing. He with a jerk hugs her. They both share a tight hug while laughing. After controlling their laughter they separate and then abhi cups her face again saying-

Abhi- i love u

Muskan- well i also

(and she presses her lips against his. They deepen their kiss. His hands crawl from her face to her shoulders to her waist while she tightly holds his shirt and pulls him towards herself so that they are more and more close. Their body move in coordination as if they are dancing without beats of music. He lifts her top slightly from her waist and moves his hand to and fro on her bare waist. She feels a currents flowing up and down her spine. She due to excitement smiles while kissing. Their tongues twisting around each other while their body brushing each other. They kiss each other till there was need of inhaling oxygen. They supporting their heads on each others forehead inhales a whole bunch of air inside while panting and smiling. Both of their eyes closed while hands still on each others body. After abhi's need of oxygen was full filled he looks muskan and while grinning says)

Abhi- again! ?

Muskan- (with evil smirk nodding) again!

(and she again pulls abhi's head near her. Their lips crushes each other. Her hands this time roams in his black and now untidy hair. While his hands same, on her waist moving to and fro causing her to flutter and smile again and again under her throat.

A/n- so do u like this? Tell me about ur views. Thank you .


End file.
